1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device capable of sensing various states of a user's body and a method of control the wearable device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Wearable devices include various types of electronic devices that are wearable on a user's body or user's clothes. The wearable devices include, for example, a smartwatch, a wearable computer, a google glass, a Bluetooth headset, and a smart wear.
As described above, the wearable devices are wearable on the user's body or the user's clothes. Accordingly, in a case where a driver of a vehicle wears the wearable device, various states of the user's body associated with a driving state of the vehicle are measured. A tremendous amount of research has been devoted to utilization of advantages of the wearable device to provide the user with greater convenience.